Instrumental and chemical analyses are provided to scientists of the Laboratory of Chemistry, NIH, and to a limited extent to other government agencies by the Microanalytical Services and Instrumentation Section. Over 16,427 such analyses were performed during the year including elemental analysis, infrared spectra, nuclear magnetic resonance spectra, and mass spectra.